


ink.

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, featuring copious amounts of headcanon re: vik's tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: V gets distracted admiring Viktor's tattoos
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector, Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	ink.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a prompt on my tumblr -  
> "I don't think it would be enough plot but how about a fanfic that V gets distracted and admired by Viktor's tattoos and finally can touch them? something like "hey V, can you hear me?" 👀"
> 
> this was a drabble posted on my tumblr a little while ago. I'm cross-posting pretty much all of my work here asfhaskfjasj  
> enjoy!

It’s a warmer day than usual, which sees V lounging on the couch at the back of Viktor’s clinic. He’s with a client at the moment, discussing an upcoming surgery or some such; V tries not to eavesdrop when he’s working, doctor-patient confidentiality and all that. So, she lounges, trying not to get her thighs stuck to the couch, the leather warm from the humidity. Despite the AC being on full blast, she still feels like she’s could to melt into a puddle at any moment.

The sound of laughter from behind her, then the gate opening and closing loudly. Footsteps approach, and V turns her head lazily, planning to crack wise about the heat, when she stops short.

Vik had taken his shirt off at some point, leaving him only in his white sleeveless tank. Her gaze moves from his arms to his broad shoulders, on display for the first time since she’d known him. He’s still in incredible shape from his days as a boxer, thick with muscle. From the crossed arms and the smirk he sends her, it looks like he’s acutely aware of that fact.

“Vik,” V says, voice entirely too serious, her eyes still drawn to his shoulders, “you’re naked.”

He snorts, laughing loudly as he shakes his head. He moves around the couch and goes to sit next to her, lifting her stretched out legs easily and settling himself down. He brings her legs down to rest across his lap, hand resting over her knee.

V watches this happen with a slowly rising heart rate. The way he’s so casual about touching her; he has to know what he does to her, right? There’s no way he doesn’t. Why would he touch her like this if he didn’t know how mad she was for him? He is, in fact, a very bad man who enjoys torturing her like that -

Hold the phone.

She sits up fast enough to make Vik startle. He immediately moves his hand from her bare leg, thinking he may have crossed a line, touching her like that. But she’s staring at his shoulder, pointing with a raised finger, her brows drawn together.

“Your tattoo,” she says, sounding confused, “it isn't just a sleeve.”

Vik cocks a brow, turning his head to look back at his shoulder blade. “It isn't? Shit,” he says, giving her a wink when she meets his gaze.

V rolls her eyes as she moves to sit up, pulling her legs off his lap. “Really missed your opportunity as a comedian, Vik,” she says as she crosses her legs, leaning in close to get a good look at the ink. She motions for him to turn around, and he does with a chuckle, showing her his back.

V’s stomach clenches immediately, her breath leaving her mouth in what sounds suspiciously like a whimper. Had he always been so broad?

Mistakes have been made made. Houston, we have many problems. Abort mission.

V shakes her head, eyes roving over his back. His shirt covers most of it, but of what she can see, he’s solid with muscle. He’s wide from shoulder to shoulder, and V wonders idly what it would feel like to run her hands down his naked back, tracing tight muscles and scars.

She swallows around the lump in her throat, blinking rapidly as she gently moves the thin sleeve of his shirt to the side. The tattoo branches over his shoulder, a grayscale piece of realistic boxing gloves, followed by a short list of dates on his shoulder blade. Her fingertips dance slowly around his bicep, tracing the lines with a gentle touch.

Vik sighs heavily, relaxing in his seat at her touch. V tries not to think too hard about that, biting her lip as her hand moves up to his shoulder.

He’s so fucking solid beneath her, she almost cant believe it. Retired? Doesn’t bloody feel like it. He hasn’t been in the ring (professionally, at least) for years, yet he still keeps himself in incredible shape. V’s mind wanders at the thought, imagining his rough hands around her waist, biceps flexing as he lifts her up -

“Alright back there?” Vik interrupts her thoughts, sounding far too amused. Oh, he definitely knows what he does to her. Ass.

“Perfect,” V responds quickly, shaking her head. Her fingers move to run over the dates on his shoulder blade. “What are these for?”

“Age-old tradition of getting blackout drunk and waking up with a new tattoo,” Vik responds with a chuckle. “Top one was my quickest first-round knockout. Second was the first tournament I won,” he explains, sighing quietly as her fingers start moving over his shoulder, almost touching the back of his neck.

“And the third one?” V asks, eyes drawn to the bottom date. 03-04-2061

“My last fight,” Vik sighs, tilting his head back slightly. V freezes for a moment, before her hands move of their own volition, tracing the exposed bumps of his spine.

They sit like that for a good while; V exploring his back with gentle fingers, Vik leaning against her with his eyes closed. It’s the most intimate they’ve ever been with one another, a thought which makes V breathe shakily. She has to stop herself several times from leaning forward and pressing her forehead against him, wondering how he would feel beneath her mouth. She’s done a lot of dumb shit in her time, but even she’s not brazen enough to embarrass herself by throwing herself at him in such a way. Not like he’d let her do it, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> viktorsvector.tumblr.com


End file.
